Can a mutual friend make dreams come true
by Haily Riddle
Summary: Grace is being transfered to Hogwarts because she got expeled from her old school she meets Draco and Harry and befriends both of them. After a while she relizes that they both like each other and she sets them both up.


Can a mutual friend make wishes come true  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING (hell my parents buy everything for me I'm too lazy to get a job.) Grace is .. err Grace is me and I shall take ideas from other fics Im sorry for that but there jst such niffty ideas that I wish to use them in my own story but I don't take them as my own.  
  
Hiya this shall be a DM/HP SS/RL slash ficcy in the future, so just sit back and wait. Theres a new girl being transfered to Hogwarts because she was expleled from her old school. Snape is sent to meet her and she lives at snapes and Lupins house untill school starts. This Ch just introduces her and tells you a little about who she is. She befriends both Draco and Harry and relizes that they both have hidden feelings for each other  
  
She sat in her room one day not really doing anything, just sitting around listening to music and feeling the cool fresh air coming from her window. It was August 25, her birthday. All of a sudden she felt something fly into her room. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw an owl perched on her bed. She noticed it had a note of sorts on her ankle. She untied it and read.  
  
Dear Ms. Vargas  
You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
The fall term begins on the 1st September. You may arrive by the  
Hogwarts Express, platform 9 and ¾, Kings Crossing, London.  
  
As she looked at the notice she seemed happy but her face turned sad as she read on.  
  
There is a list of all your books and instruments needed for your following year.  
  
She quickly read over the list her sad face turned to one of a puzzled sort. Then another paper fell out.  
  
Dear Ms Vargas  
We are quite aware that you are first of located in America at this  
point in time, that you are in your sixth year, as well as being  
formerly enrolled in an American all girls Witchcraft school. We have  
become aware of your conduct in your former school and that it seemed  
to be most improper and unwelcome. Yet our school Hogwarts has decided  
that it seems fit for you to complete your schooling and have decided  
to allow you to continue your education at Hogwarts instead of being  
left without proper instruction and education. There will be someone  
to pick you up at you place of residence promptly at 4:15 PM on the  
25th August.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster at Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
She looked at her watch, "2:00. Damn. I don't have much time to get ready." She said rushing together to get as much clothes together as she could along with her books, broom, school robes, and every thing else she deemed as important to her and was necessary for her to keep with her and threw it all into her trunk. She thought of just shrinking her house and taking it along but that was a little drastic she thought. She then picked up her cat cage and readied it for travel. Then called for her beautiful, elegant, black cat, Alexia, to come. As she waited she looked at her watch again, "3:30. Alexia! Hurry up or I'll force you to eat canned food tonight! You know I keep a can on me just in case you act up and don't put it past me cat!" She yelled as she started to get dressed. "Hmm should I dress for impression, comfort, or fun?" She asked Alexia as she came through the door. "I say dress to scare there pants off and of course make it semi comfortable. Hehe. And as many hooks and metal shite as possible just in case they decide to fly (airplanes). I love driving them people in the airport mad." She replied giving the best smirk she could. (AN which was much of a smirk seeing as she is a cat. Oh and you ain't crazy the cat is talking I shall explain later on.) "You are quite the cat aren't you. Which collar would you like to wear hun? The spike one, or the studded?" she asked laughing. "The spiked one of course. You have to ask? And I advise you to match me. Oh and please no caned food I'm sorry to be late but I was visiting next door." She said. "Heh. Ok no caned food I know how you fancy that cat next door, but you cant have him it would be weird id have to teach I'm to talk as well and I had enough trouble teaching you to talk and you were a kitten at the time. Imagine teaching an adult cat to talk." "I know is just a small crush though and its fun leading him on. He just so blind its funny." "You truly are an evil cat Alexia." "I know now get dressed I believe we only have 15 minutes left." "Yes ma'am." She got out a nice pair of pants that were quite form fitting, comfortable, yet still had many straps and hooks and such. She also got out a tight fitting, short black tank top and a red, fish net shirt to put on top. Then she got out her shoes which werent anything special just comfortable cute little shoes. Next she put on her spike collar and did her make-up. When she looked in the mirror she thought she was quite ready. She had a natural pale face and she had black eyeshadow and pink lipgloss on. As she was putting Alexia's collar on there was a knock on the door. When she opened the door she saw a somewhat tall man about 6 feet tall with a kind looking face. "Hello may I help you?" "Are you Ms. Vargas?" "Why yes, yes I am." "I have been sent for you by Dumbledore." "Ok wait here ill go get my things." She turned and walked back to her room but right before she went in she turned back around and told him he could close the door and wait inside. He complied and she walked into her room to get her things. "Is he here?" asked Alexia. "Yes but don't scare him he doesn't know you talk." "Oh come on he's gonna find out sooner or later I refuse to be quite you know." "Yeah, I know. Ok, go say hi, but be nice Alexia I also know how rude you can be. "Yeah, yeah I'll be nice." "Be nice or canned food." "Gah I already said id be nice I'll be nice. Yikes." She said as she walked out of the room. Grace went back to collecting her things as she heard a loud scream. She ran into the living room and saw the guy looking scared at Alexia. "Alexia I told you to be nice that means not scaring the poor man." She sighed. "I'm sorry she has no manners at all." "I do too, damned woman." "Alexia do you want food at all tonight?!" "Ok, Ok. I'm sorry for scaring you boy; I am Alexia, Grace's cat. She taught me to talk when I was a kitten in order for her to have a companion that she actually have true conversations with." Then she whispered towards the man. "She ain't got no friends everyone's scared of her where she was and she hates muggle borns." "Why thank you very much Alexia. I'm sure he really didn't want to know that hun. I'm sorry about her she tends to never know when to shut her mouth." "Its quite ok. I understand." The man said. "I am Severous Snape. Now if you don't mind Dumbldore for some reason seems to find Muggle transportation fascinating and has sent us two tickets for a 6:00 plane ride to London. So we must be off. Do you by any chance have any sort of transportation?" "Yes I have a car. Would you like to take it?" "Yes, please." "Ok. Let's be off then. Alexia where did you put you cage you know you can't go on the plane with out it." "It's in the trunk of your car hun." "Ok, thank you. Come on lets go." As they got onto the Parkway Grace decided to start a conversation with him. "So, How do you know Dumbledore?" " I am a Professor at Hogwarts, I am the Head of the Slytheren House, and I am a part of The Order Of the Phoenix." " Ahh, So your rather close to him right?" "Uh, I guess." "Cool. What do you teach at Hogwarts?" "I teach Potions, but Dumbledore could not find a new Defence Against the Dark Arts (ok from now on I'm going to say DADA but there still saying Defense Against the Dark Arts I'm just way to lazy to write that much.) So I am to be the new DADA teacher aswell." " WOW, that's a lot of work isn't it?" "Yes well no one else wants the job anymore, so I am all that's left." "Well if you ever need help I would be more than happy to help ya I was in 7th year DADA in my 5th year and they would have had to give me privet classes had I not gotten expelled. Heh I use to th9ink tahts why they expelled me but I did a lot of shite wrong too. But perhaps youll be able to teach me more than those idiots at my old school." "Yes perhaps I will be able to teach you. And if not I am sure Dumbledore will hire someone or you. There is one he could hire but most of the parents would hate it if he did." "Ooo im sure to love him then why did the parents hate him?" "He was bitten by a warewolf as a child and has turned into one himself." "Oh that's gotta suck for him. Is he pure bred?" "Yes he is." "Then I am sure I shall like him if I ever meet him." "Yes." " We're almost there just so you know just a few more minutes till we reach Newark then a few more to the airport." When they reached the airport they went in got there tickets and as they went to borde the plane Grace got stoped like 5 times. "God ya really do gotta love these pants don't ya." "Uh if you say so. Personaly I think there delaying us." "Yeah but there delaying the muggles too so its all good." "You really do hate muggles don't you." "With every fiber within me." "Why?" "Cause its how I was raised." "Oh. Ok then." As they finaly got on to the plane the stewardess came up to them and told them they were not allowed to have animals on the plane. "She hypoalergetic and she doesn't go anywhere with out me. We had her ride cago once and she hisses and yowled the whole time I could here her from where I was sitting." "Fine she can stay but if anyone starts to sneeze then im gooing to have to do something about it." As she walked away Snape whispered toGgrace. "Is she really hypoalergetic?" "Yeah a lot of people in my school were alergic to cats so I just came up with a potion to make her hypoalergetic but let her look like an normal cat." "Oh that's interesting." "Yeah im really good in potions too, just not as good as I am in DADA." As the plane started to rise Snape started to get really nervous. "Just breath." He did so but he was still realy nervous. "Here take one of these they'll help." She said as she handed him two pills. "What are they?" "There airsickness pills. They'll help you relax and probably make you fall asleep." "Oh ok then." By the time they were half way there he was tottaly asleep. " Hey Grace, so what do you think of him?" " Hes ok for a teacher, but I think hes takeing on more than he can take. I have a feeling that im going to either force my services on him or offer yours to him." " You mean I might become a human again?" "Yes I know how much you love being human." "Yay." Later on Alexia decided to take a cat nap which left Grace there just watching the move the plane provided and thnking that muggles were just so primitave in there life and movies.  
  
There thats the first Chapter. I need help why should Draco come visit his Godfather and how should it come to be that she meets Harry Im thinking that they'll meet on the train but I don't know if that will work HELP ME AND PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
